Charmed Season 9: An Eldest Sister You Will Remain
by littlemissroro
Summary: Piper Halliwell is hearing things, things are appearing and causing her to act more wildly than ususal. Getting signs from her sister is scaring her, but she's being to think that something else is breaking through into her world, something evil.
1. A Strange Noise

Piper Halliwell laid Chris back into his bed and turned his light off and watched him slowly go to sleep. He was growing up so quickly and it amazed her, she loved Chris so much, as well as her first son, Wyatt. She was so lucky to have them as her children. She smiled to herself and closed the door behind her. Everything was quite quiet in the Halliwell manor and Piper found that their was nothing for her to do. Phoebe had her own place to live now with Coop and the same with Paige and Henry. So it was just her, Leo and the boys. Piper walked slowly back downstairs, hoping that she might be able to give Phoebe or Paige a quick ring to see how they were or just to watch TV.

She found it hard not having her sisters in the house with her all time anymore. She found it quite lonely. She had the children and her husband Leo but it didn't feel quite the same. She had spent most of her life with her sisters in the manor and to not have them now made it a bit difficult to find stuff to do. Though, she always knew that this day was going to come, she knew that her sisters couldn't all stay living together for the rest of their lives and so maybe it was all for the best.

Piper was just about to walk down the stairs to the living room when she heard a loud noise coming from the attic. _BANG. _She turned her head quickly up towards to the attic. She was hoping that it was not a demon or warlock in the house now. She walked quickly up the attic stairs and towards the door. She swung the door open with her hands in the air ready to freeze or blow anything that was in the room. Nothing. She walked into the room and slowly put the light on, not keeping her eyes off the centre of the room. When the light came on, she noticed that there was nothing or no one in the room. All she could see was a pile of boxes lying carelessly on the floor. She went over to pick them up and placed them back in the corner. Just then something fell on her foot.

"Ow!" Piper said to herself. She looked down and saw that something had fallen on her foot. It was a book of some sort. She placed the rest of the boxes down and went to pick the book up. She sat in the nearest chair to examine the book. She noticed that it was quite dusty and that some of the dust had already been wiped off. She frown to herself wondering who had been up here. Leo was in the bedroom asleep from the day that he had spent in Magic School, it could not have been Chris because she had put him to sleep and Wyatt, well he might have orbed up into the attic to distract mummy. She opened the book, wondering what was inside and then she remembered what had been inside the book. Photos. A collection of her elder sister Prue. She looked through the photos and ran her fingers over lots of different pictures wishing that her sister might be able to feel her touch. She remembered when she had put these photos in the album, it was just after she had died. She could recall placing ever single photo in here, just to remember her by. She would never be able to forget that day, never, not for the rest of her life.

Piper felt a tear forming in her eye, she raised her hand to her face to wipe the tear away, she didn't want to cry, not now. She missed her sister all the time. It was unfair that she had been taken away from her. Sometimes she hated Leo for healing her because they were married, she always would. She felt that Prue was the one that had to have been healed instead of herself.

She shut the book quickly and placed it down next to her, she didn't want to look at anymore she didn't want to get emotional. She sat up from her sit and made her way to the door of the attic. She switched the light of the attic off and shut the door behind her.

Something was watching Piper Halliwell leave the attic room, it was trying to reach out for her. To hold her and to let her know it was there. She moved across the attic room and tried to follow her but it couldn't open the attic door. It was impossible for the figure to do so. So, the figure walked through the door and followed her down the stairs, trying to be careful not to be heard by Piper. Suddenly she stopped walking and spun around quickly and stared straight past at the figure.

"Hello? Who's there?" The figure just looked at her, trying to reach it's arm towards her, hoping that she would be able to see it. But, Piper turned around slowly and suspiciously and walked into her room quickly and closed her bedroom door, not knowing that the figure was watching her every move.

The next morning Piper was in the kitchen with Leo, Wyatt and Chris. She was eating her breakfast and trying to figure out what had happened last night in the attic. She felt like someone had been watching her constantly as she had left. She felt a shiver go down her spine. It made her feel scared that someone could have been watching her. She turned to Wyatt and watched him play with his food, wondering if it was him that had played with the boxes in the attic. "Leo, do you know if Wyatt had orbed into the attic last night?" Leo looked up from his newspaper and looked at his wife and looked at her strangely. "No, what makes you ask that?"

"Hmmm, maybe it's nothing, but when I was going downstairs last night I heard a loud noise that came from the attic." Piper said to Leo, playing with her food, just like her son Wyatt.

"Oh, was there a demon or anything up there?" He asked her, worried that she might have been attacked by something or someone, as he put his newspaper down to listen to her.

"No, that's the thing. Once I had got up there all I could where some boxes lying on the floor. And then when I was leaving the attic, it felt-it felt like someone was-was following me. It was kind of creepy." She told her husband. She was hoping that he might know something about it, but it was difficult for him to go and find out when he wasn't a Wight lighter or an elder anymore.

"Well, maybe it was just nothing. You know?" he replied back to her and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Yeah, maybe it was. But I'm going to ask Phoebe and Paige in case they heard or saw anything unusual." Piper decided to carry on eating and finish the topic of what had happened last night. She didn't know what had happened last night and if it was Wyatt that had orbed into the attic for a bit of fun but she was definitely going to find out soon.


	2. Something Mysterious Lurks In The Manor

Piper left both Leo and Wyatt downstairs in the kitchen, she had to get ready to sort business at work in P3 and since money did not grow on trees, she had to make sure that their only source of income came through without fail. She turned the shower on in the bathroom so the hot water could get nice and warm for her and then went back into her own bedroom to lay out the clothes that she wanted to wear for the rest of day. She opened the door of her room and found photo albums scattered across her and Leo's bed. She did not walk in, she stood there silently, stunned, eyes wide. She tried to call for Leo but no words were coming out of her mouth. Instead, she just about managed to moved in closer to the photo albums that were laying on her bed, she looked at them and gasped. They were pictures of Prue, Prue and herself and Prue and Phoebe. Her fingers ran over them. She was confused, she wanted to know who was doing this and why. Maybe Wyatt had not done this, he was too young to know who Prue was, Chris had not come into his powers yet and Leo would never do something so horrible to her. He knew that she missed her dearly and this was killing herself inside that someone was doing something like this to her.

Not wanting to think about the situation any longer, she shut each of the three books and chucked them into one of her draws which she locked up herself and placed the key in the pocket of her trousers so no one else could play anymore cruel jokes on her. She grabbed the rest of the clothes and underwear out of her closet and shut the door behind, checking that the key was still safely placed in her trousers pocket.

She walked back into the bathroom, and looked at the shower, the water had stopped running, the window was wide open, she had not left the window open. She placed her things onto the desktop and went to close the window, when she looked down and noticed a gold necklace lying neatly by the sink. She went over to it and gently placed it in the palm of her hand and examined the necklace.

"This-this was Prue's" And she was right, it was Prue's necklace, she had not seen this since Prue's funeral. She ran out of the bathroom and towards the staircase, skipping two at a time, she reached the kitchen where Wyatt was playing with Leo. He turned around, surprised to see her not dressed, "I though you were getting ready to go to work?" He asked.

"Well, I was. Till I went into our room and found three photo albums of Prue and then I went into the bathroom and found Prue's necklace by the sink!" She shoved the necklace towards him which he also took gently and held it up so he could have a closer look at it.

"Maybe, you brought it in by accident. Or you took it in for cleaning and forgot it was there. You have been working a lot lately." Leo suggested as he picked up Wyatt from his table.

"I really don't think so. The last time I saw _this_ necklace was when I was packing Prue's belongings so Paige could move in and that was years ago!" Piper replied back without hast. "There's no beating around it, someone is playing tricks on me and it's working!"

"Honey, I think you are thinking about it too much. Maybe you were right last night, making Wyatt was messing around." Leo made another suggestion to help calm and relax Piper down, but she did not believe this for one second.

"No, I honestly do not believe that Wyatt did this. He doesn't even though who Prue was!" She remarked back to her husband.

"Okay, well maybe it is something then. But it doesn't seem harmful, maybe you should call that Witch Doctor back again? Maybe he might be able to do something, get rid of any spirits that might, and I mean might, be doing this." Leo calmly asked her.

"Fine, okay that works for me. I have to go and get ready, I'll call Phoebe and Paige when I'm at the club." Piper left the table and gave both Leo and Wyatt a kiss, and whet back upstairs, though she did not want too get herself ready for what seemed was going to be a very long day.

Piper opened the club doors and walked quickly down the steps to see that everyone was hard at work ready for the New Years Eve party tonight. She looked over and saw that some of her workers were already putting decorations up which made her glad because she was not in the mood to do it herself. She saw the Genie walking around giving instructions on how the decorations should be probably put up, this annoyed her slightly and some of the other workers.

"No, no, no! The other way! Piper would love that the other way, trust me." She heard the Genie instruct someone. He looked over towards her and waved and gave a little jogged towards her. After the incident that took place nearly three weeks ago, they thought that it would be best to give the Genie a job, so he would have some money and plus he was able to stay in the back room free of charge. This pleased him. He was a very hard worker, and was very supportive, but sometimes he let it go to his head.

"Hey, how's everything going you ask? Well, as you can see…" He motioned his arm around the club showing the hard work that he had achieved, "the club is looking as sexy as hell!" All Piper could do was just nod her head and force a smile. It was true, the place was looking good, but she thought that perhaps he had over done it just a tiny bit.

"It looks great. Real great." She did not have the heart to tell him what she really felt, that he had over done everything and made it look like prom night. But, at least he was trying and helping out. "I'm just going to put my stuff in my office and I need to make a few calls. Could you check that all the glasses have arrived and set them out underneath the bar? I don't want any running out tonight." Piper asked the Genie.

"Yeah sure, I'll go and do that now" He smiled to her and walked away happily. Piper made her way around the decorations that were lying on the floor that had to be put up, she moved carefully around everything to make sure that she would break a single thing. The whole night was costing her a lot of money and could not afford to start paying out for more things. She came to her office door and opened it quickly and shut the door behind her as fast as she could. She chucked her bag and coat over to the nearest chair and sat at her desk and pick up her phone and began dialling Paige's number.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end of the phone, clearly not Paige's.

"Oh hey Henry, it's Piper. Is er, Paige there?" She asked him, hoping that Paige was not with a charge at this time.

"No I'm sorry Piper. Paige left this morning to help one of her charges over in-in England I think." He replied back to her, this disappointed Piper.

"Oh, oh okay then. Well could you get her to ring me back when she's…finished.?"

"Yeah of course. Hope everything is okay. Speak to you soon, bye" And he hung up leaving Piper holding on the phone, wondering if this would be the best time to call Phoebe, or would she be busy as well? She hung up the phone also and then began dialling the Bay Mirror's phone number. She knew that she was most likely going to be at work and so her best bet was calling the office.

"The Bay Mirror, how may I help you?" A voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, hello. Is Phoebe there? Phoebe Halliwell? It's her sister calling." Piper replied back quickly.

"Just one moment please…" Damn, Piper thought to herself, this probably meant that Phoebe was in a meeting since she was always put through to her office when she was there. "I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell is in a meeting at the moment. Would you like me to leave her a message?" Just as she thought.

"Er, yes. Could you just say that Piper called and would like her to ring me back. Thanks." And then she hung up the phone, and put her hands in her head. Was she really going crazy? She knew that the necklace had been placed in a box upstairs in the attic and the photo albums were left upstairs in the attic in the same place as last night. Maybe Leo was right, maybe it would be a good idea to get the Witch Doctor and get him to have a look around the house to see if there was any negative spirits roaming through the house. But she was sure that it was something else. Something worse than normal, and she was sure as hell going to find out.

Leo was looking for Chris all around the house, this was because Wyatt had been orbing his brother all over the house for most of the morning and since Leo did not have any powers he had to search for Chris everywhere in the manor. He was once again downstairs in the sitting room looking for where Chris had been hidden and found him laying on top of the bookcase, giggling. He was beginning to think that Chris was enjoying all the fun that was going on and that both him and Wyatt were playing with each other to annoy daddy.

He reached up and picked Chris up carefully and placed him in his arms, "There you go little man. Daddy's got you." He said comfortably to him, though he could tell by his face that Chris did not need comforting. He walked out of the living room and back up the stairs towards Chris room, so he could have a nap from all the excitement that he was having. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, bright blue orbs came down from above and there appeared Wyatt with a big grin on his face.

"Now Wyatt, I don't want you orbing your brother anymore. Okay?" He asked Wyatt as he walked into his own room.

Wyatt nodded his head and orbed himself, to where Leo thought would be his room so he could play with all his toys. Leo sighed, _boys will be boys _he told himself. He opened the door to Chris's room and moved further to his room and laid Chris back into his bed, and since he was so tried already from all the fun that he was having, he fell straight to sleep.

BANG.

_What now?, _Leo asked himself. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and went to see the cause of the noise. He opened Wyatt's room and saw him calmly playing with his toys, so he knew that it was nothing to do with him, since he looked shock to see him.

"Daddy?" Wyatt said.

"It's okay, go back to your toys" Leo said gently to him and closed the door behind him. He then decided that it would be best to go into his own room to see if the source of noise came from there. He went into his and Piper's room, opened the door and scanned around the room to see what had caused the loud sudden noise. And then he saw three photo albums lying carelessly on the floor. He went over to each of them and picked them up to examined them. The photo album was wide open showing Leo photos of Prue, Prue and Piper and Prue and Phoebe. He thought nothing of it, since he remembered Piper telling him about them this morning and thought that Piper had left them there because she was in a rush this morning. He opened up one of the draws and placed them neatly in there without thinking that someone had been present in the room and removed the books from the draw. He assumed that the noise was Wyatt reaching down for one of his toys and dropped it into the floor, so no fuss had to been made. But what Leo did not know is that someone was there now, waiting calmly and not making a single sound.


	3. Hidden Signs and Messages

Piper sat in her office for the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon. She was too busy and stressed and could not deal with the decorations, the party planning or anymore of the Genie's suggestions for the club. So she locked her office door up and kept herself inside counting the figures for the club, planning other events, taking phone calls and of course waiting for phone calls from her two sisters, that still had not replied back to her. What was more she had to spend the night helping out in the club and so she had to leave and pick herself an outfit, change, do her hair and makeup to be back ready in time.

She was currently on the phone confirming a birthday party for someone that had a loud annoying voice and was worried that everything was going to go wrong. She had to assured him that the band would be playing but they could not have animals in the club since she did not have a licence for that sort of thing.

"Mr. Howard please let me assure you that everything will go according to plan. Please don't worry, I have an excellent team here and we will make sure that you get everything you want." She sighed to him on the phone, though hoping that he could not tell this.

"But what about my animals?!" He whined to her on the other end, showing how childish he was about not having his animals.

"I'm really sorry but animals are not allowed in the club, it's for health and safety reasons. I hope you understand."

"Fine, fine. No animals. I drop by sometime next week with the ideas for themes. Good Bye." And he was gone. She placed the phone back down, exhausted from having the conversation that she had him. She had gain a rather bad headache from talking to this man who was acting like a five year old, rather than someone who was turning twenty-five. She turned back to her computer and began making notes about the party that she and her workers had to be planning for.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

She looked up from her computer, sighed, saved her work, left her chair and walked around to the door so she could unlock it.

"Piper there's a call for you" One of her workers told her.

"No there isn't, I have none listed on my office phone" She stated, as she pointed to her phone that laid on her office table.

"No not that phone. The one out in front." She replied back to her.

"What? Why is someone calling that line? Did they say anything?" Piper asked her as she followed one of her workers out into the front of the club.

"Well, all they said was that they wanted to talk to you." She said to her as she led the way to the club phone. They stopped at the phone and she picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear and said, "Hello?" But no reply came from the phone, it was completely silent on the other end.

"Hello? Hello?" She asked again, she looked over at her worker as to say, _what the hell is going on? _Giving up and thinking that this was wasting her time trying to listen to someone that was clearly not going to answer, she hung up the phone. "Right, well that's done. I'm going to go and get my outfit for tonight and get ready for this evening. I'll be back in an hour and half, so the doors can be opened at eight o'clock without fail. Please make sure everything is ready." She told her and walked off back into her office to grab her coat and bag, (and of course shut down the computer) so she could get her outfit from the cleaners and to get back to the manor to sort out other things.

She walked back in and picked up her coat and placed it on herself glad to be wearing it since she was becoming rather cold. She went to reach for her bag only to notice that it was not there anymore. She snapped her head around her office to see if she had moved it during the course of the day. She then began looking on top of filing cabinets, underneath her desk trying to find her bag. With no luck she walked out of her office with the door closed behind and walked up to the Genie that was checking the microphones.

"Have you seen my bag? It wasn't in my office." Piper asked him panicky that she may have lost it during the course of her day.

"Yeah…" he said to her looking up to her from what he was doing, "it's over there on the corner table." He pointed to her. It was true, her bag was lying there on the table. She thanked him and walked quickly over to the table and reached over not thinking about how her bag got there but was just glad that she had it back.

She opened the shop of the dry cleaners door and stepped inside. She was lucky because the shop was as full as she thought it would be and since it was New Years Eve she expected it to be pack from back to front. She went over to the shop and asked the lady behind the counter if she could pick up her clothes that were supposed to be ready today. The lady nodded and walked out into the back where she left Piper by herself and a few other customers that looked like they had been there for awhile. She put her hand into her bag and reached in for her purse so she could pay the lady. She took her purse out of her bag and opened it up, hoping that she still had the twenty dollars still there. She pulled at her money ready to hand it over, but just as she was placing it down on the counter, something fell out of her hand which was also with the dollar bill. She looked down and saw a gold chain that had dropped from her hand. She looked around at the other customers thinking that they may have dropped it instead of her but no-one seemed to be remotely interested. She bent down to look at it and gasped loud enough for everyone else to hear. The necklace read, _Prue_.

Piper stormed into the manor calling Leo's name out as loud as she could shout so that he would be able to here her. "Leo! Leo! LEO!" Piper screamed as she chucked her dry cleaning onto the nearest chair that she could find.

"Piper what's the matter?!" Leo asked her as he came running down the stairs to see what was the matter with her. She looked over to him and walked quickly over to him and shoved the necklace under his nose, just like she did this morning. Leo looked at her and the necklace but he did not understand what she was showing him. "Piper, I don't understand. I thought we had discussed the necklace incident this morning." He said to her sighing that they were going through this again and taking the necklace from her.

"No Leo! I left the necklace in the draw where I put the photo albums that were left on the bed." She said to him, angry that he did not believe her.

"You didn't put the photo albums back…" He told her, looking more confused at her, "I put them back. When I went into the room they were sprawled out on the floor."

"What are you on about Leo? I locked them up and I have the key." She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled at the key that she had left there this morning, to show him that she was not going crazy.

"Well…maybe you forgot to put them in the drawer?" Leo said carefully. Piper stared at him as to say _Leo Wyatt, don't you dare! _She ran over to the stairs and ran all the way up the stairs and made her way into her and Leo's room. Once she reached her room she swung open the door and made her way inside, with house ready incase she had to freeze or blow anything up. But she didn't have to, instead she called for Leo. A few seconds later he made her way towards her and stopped halfway through the door, stunned.

All three books were lying on the floor. Piper turned to look at him as to say, _I told you so_.

Phoebe looked at the clock that was in her office, it read six o'clock. She was supposed to have left at five, but the amount of work that she had laying on her desk that was filled with unopened letters of people that needed her help. She would have to read them and write back for her next column and this was going to take her a while to get through all of them. She was working as fast as she could and didn't want to be late for her date with Coop and for P3's New Years Eve party.

"Hey Phoebe." A knock came at her door. She looked up from her computer and saw Elise standing there smiling at her. She returned the smile back and said to her, "hey, what's up?" She asked her as she removed her glasses from her tired eyes.

"Just wanted to say, well done in the meeting today! I really think that the sales will go up if you begin writing a book. To expand your career." She told her as she went walking further into her office. Though Phoebe was please that her career would be going further than she could ever imagine, she knew that it would cost more time of her life, her life with Coop and her time with her family that meant the most to her.

"Yes-yes, it's really good. I think it's another career move that I should make." She replied back to her smiling.

"Excellent! And with your column also, you will be more famous than ever!" And with that she closed the door behind her and left Phoebe alone once again. Deciding that she should carry on with some of the work that she had left to do, clicking the save button at the top of her computer screen, she reached over for another letter. Sighing at the possibility that the letter was another joke one about someone that loved her or wanted to have her children, she began reading:

_To Ask Phoebe,_

_My sister died nearly six years ago and I'm finding it hard to move on from this. I have lost my job, my husband and will probably be losing my children because I am so depressed in the situation that I have landed myself in. I am drinking constantly and have been taking anti-depressants but I am hooked. I feel like I have nothing to gain from my life and would be better off with my late sister. _

_I hope you are able to help me. I have already lost my sister, I can't lose my children._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Helpless._

She read the letter again a second time to herself, reminding of the pain that she felt when she had lost Prue. It was difficult for her, she felt that she would remain a failure to Prue, even though she was gone, she would be forever be watching her. The whole thing with Cole came to mind, how she didn't trust him and how he had nearly killed her sisters again. She was right, like always, but she had gotten herself killed. She decided that this was the last letter that she would finish off for the working day. For Prue.

Paige had only be back in the house for 10 minutes and was running around her house with lipstick in one hand and a mirror in the other trying to complete the rest of her outfit for the evening and trying to find where she had left her new killer red dress and her new shoes for tonight.

"Henry! Where's my dress!? And my shoes!" She shouted to him from the top of the stairs.

"Honey, I don't think you put them in the closest. Maybe it's the bag, orb for them!" He shouted back down to her. Paige was shocked she wasn't going to use her magic to find her outfit. She would do it the normal mortal way, till she gave up and had to where something that made her look old and awful. She kept running till she missed the shoes that were laying carelessly on the newly brought carpet she had purchased. She dropped her lipstick which just about missed staining her carpet and the mirror went flying across the room (luckily, unbroken).

"What!? I cant orb for them! PERSONAL GAIN." She replied back to him shouted at him from top of the stairs.

"Well we are going to be late if you don't!" Shouting at her, and walking back into their room, to find his jacket.

Back downstairs she began muttering to herself about how it wouldn't be her fault and it never would be, and she wasn't made to be bloody perfect. She turned her head behind herself and saw the shoes that she had tripped over were the ones she wanted to wear. She scrambled over to them and placed them on her. _A perfect fit_, she told her self. She stood up and admired the black and red design of the shoe.

"Shit, the dress!" She muttered to herself. She stood up leaving the mirror and makeup on the floor and hurried off into the back room to find her dress. She looked underneath the bikes, boxes of clothes, exercise machines, more boxes full of stuff that Piper had given her, gifts that had yet to be opened, stuff that Phoebe had given her and other junk that Henry and Paige had failed to get rid of. She pulled stuff out and looked around everywhere feeling completely distressed, and to calm herself started throwing photos everywhere and swearing loudly at 'what a crappy evening this was going to be!'.

Henry entered the room, laughing and moaning, at the same time, at the mess that she had made in the room. "I hope that you are going to clean this up. And why would your dress be in here?" He said to her as he looked around at the boxes that went flying around the room.

"Enough of this!!" She screamed at herself, making Henry jumped out his skin and backing out of the way, to suggest that she might orb something of his across the world.

"DRESS." She screamed again, placing her hands out and both of them watching as the dress that she recently bought appeared in her hands. With a big happy smile appearing across her face and slightly disappointed that she had to resort to magic she kindly asked Henry to move so she could finish getting ready.

He moved inside the room looking at the mess that had been created and went to pick some of the stuff that he hadn't seen in awhile. He laughed at the photos of him and Paige and how utterly stupid they were, but also how perfect they were together. He moved to other pictures of him when he was a child, though there were not much of them, and most of them he didn't look happy in them, so he hid these in another box. He then came across another picture of someone that he did not recognise. Walking out of the back room, he went over to the stairs and began walking up them and knocked on his bedroom door to come in. This was because he thought Paige might do something if he stormed in the room. He opened the slowly and poked his head in and saw that Paige was sat by the dresser applying more makeup, totally unaware that he was there.

"Paige, do you know who this is?" He asked her as he studied the photo for a while.

"Who?" She asked, not bothering to look round to see what the problem was.

"This woman." He said to her as he moved further into the room towards and put the photo in front of her. She looked up at him and took the photo in her hands and began to also studied the photo as well.

"Where did you find this?" She asked him, confused.

"In the back room. Why?"

"Well, this is Piper and Phoebe's older sister Prue. I didn't pack this photo…" She mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean Piper and Phoebe's older sister?" He asked her as he sat down on the bed behind her.

"I mean their sister of course." She said to him loudly, laughing at why she was asking her this.

"Well, she's your sister as well…" He quietly said to her, not wanting to offend her.

"Yeah, okay she is. But I never knew her…you know…anywhere I'm sure it's a mistake that it's in there. It's nothing." She replied back to him quietly, not wanting to talk about the matter further. It still hurt her that she never got to meet her other sister but what hurt the most is that she tried to be as good as her, no, she wanted to be even better.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs when you're ready." Understanding that she did not want to talk about it anymore, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs to wait for her, leaving her by herself to continue getting ready.

Though Paige did not realise it, the photo that Henry had left on their bed had a simple word written on the back. He did not see this, and neither did she. Even when she went pass the bed to close the windows, when she roll on the bed to reached underneath the bed for her bag so she wouldn't ruin her dress, or when she went and turned the lamps off and then went to switch the main light off. She didn't see that on the back of the photo was her name.

_Paige…_


	4. Confusing State Of Mind

The music was loud, booming into everyone's ears with excitement and joy. The club was making so much noise that no-one could even think about how much fun they were having. They knew that the power of the music was making them have a good and an amazing time. Everyone was stamping their feet to the sound of the music, if there was anyone outside of the club they would most likely think that the club was moving. All the decorations had been placed up, showing how hard everyone had worked in the club. Though the decorations looked a little like Prom night, no one seemed to really care.

Over in the corner of P3 were Leo, Phoebe and Coop and Paige and Henry sat around their usual sofa trying to have a conversation with each other but were failing from the loud noise of the music coming from off stage.

"I SAID, "WHAT'S UP WITH PIPER?" Phoebe shouted over the noise of the music as she moved her body closer to him.

"WHAT!?" Leo shouted back to her, trying to strain his ears to listen to him.

"Never mind." She said to him, though he could not hear her. So she waved her hand as to say, forget about it. She lead back into Coop's arm and looked up and gave him a big smile, as to _say thank you for coming tonight. _Coop returned the smile back to her as to _I'm glad that I came_. Coop had been busy with match-making couples all over the world, and they both expected that they weren't going to get anytime together, but thankfully he made it.

Henry, who was sat next to Leo shouted in his ear, since this was the only way that he would be able to hear him, "Leo! Where's Wyatt and Chris!?"

"The kids!? Don't worry we got Paige to send them to Magic School when you came over to ours!" Leo replied back to him, also shouting in his ear.

"Oh! That's where she went then!" Henry remarked to Leo taking a drink from his beer.

"What!? She didn't tell you!?" Leo confusedly asked him, also taking a drink from his ice cold beer.

"No! She's a bit mad at me you see! I wouldn't help find her dress!" Henry told Leo, shrugging his shoulders as to say it's a 'woman thing'. Both of them began laughing, making sure that Paige would not see this. He failed to explain to Leo that he had asked Paige to use her magic to find her dress, but Leo was well informed with the usage of magic and didn't want to upset him.

They both laid back in their seats and began drinking their beer talking about how their day went and how the club was going really well. Paige (who had not heard Leo and Henry laughing about how troubles) was talking to both Phoebe and Coop and how their day was going. Neither Phoebe, Paige or Leo talked about their situations that they had come across. Phoebe just believed it to be a simple letter, Paige obviously didn't think that the picture that Henry found was necessary to discuss. And Leo, he did not want to discuss the days events, for two reasons, one he believed that Piper would want to discuss it with Phoebe and Paige and two he had completely forgotten since he was having too much fun.

Ten minutes later, the music was dying down so the band that was playing could have a fifteen minute break. This meant that they were able to hear each other again and have a proper conversation without all the noise that was coming from all different corners of the club.

"Well I'm glad the music is over for a bit, it was giving me a headache!" Coop laughed at everyone.

"That's because you are old." Phoebe told him, which made everyone laugh.

"I'm not that old!" Coop joked.

"Sure…!" Paige piped up as she drank a little bit from her sparkling water.

"Not you as well!" Coop exclaimed to Paige as he placed a hand to his head.

"So….just out of curiosity. When are you two going to tie the knot? So to speak." Paige asked both of them. Smiling at both of their faces that were looking at each, trying to come up with an answer.

Just then Piper joined them at the at the sofa and sat next to Leo who was on the other end. She was completely exhausted and couldn't remember when she last had to serve so many drinks to so many people. This meant that Phoebe and Coop off the hook from having to answer the question Paige had asked them.

"Eurgh, I'm getting too old for this now." Piper commented as she collapsed into Leo's arm who gave her a cuddle.

"Nonsense…" Paige remarked back to her, "you have been just working hard, and now you need a break." She said with a smile across her face.

"Yeah well, now that I have your attention, why didn't you guys call me back?" She asked both of them directly looking at each of them in times. "Henry?" She said looking over at him, deciding that it would be best to ask him first.

"Oh! Oh yeah, well you see Paige didn't get back till ten minutes before we had to leave." Henry said to her, spilling some of his drink done the front of his top. He was caught off guard by the question and wondering if Piper was going to blow him up.

"Right okay then! What about you Pheebs? I called your office and they told me that they would call me back!" She asked Phoebe, who looked confused about the whole phone call situation. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Phoebe said to her, "Piper I don't know what you are on about I'm afraid to say." She said shrugging her shoulders at her now, angry, annoyed sister. Piper flew her hands up in the air which made everyone nervous since they thought she was going to blow something up.

"But I was told that you would call me back!"

"Piper…" She began laughing at her, and choking slightly on her drink, "I never got told that you called. Don't you think that if I did get your call, I would have called back?" She asked her.

"Fine then! I'll tell you okay!?" Everyone nodded their heads, not wishing to annoy her any further. "Okay-okay, last night I was in the attic because I heard a loud crash, naturally I thought it was a demon, but it was a couple of photo albums of Prue that fell on the floor. Then this morning I find another set in my room and her necklace. I locked them up so it couldn't happen again, but when I went to the dry cleaners the necklace was in my purse and the albums were out again on the bed when I got back to the manor. And, I had the key!" She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out the same key that she had looked after for the rest of the day, "I locked them both up again, you know just in case." She showed everyone the key and placed it back into her trouser pocket again, like someone was going to grab it any minute.

"Well…" Phoebe began to say, as she looked around everyone else at the sofa, "that does sound quite strange. But it doesn't mean that it's demonic or anything."

"Phoebe! It means everything in the world! Can you not possibly say that nothing…unusual has happened to you today?" She asked her.

"Well I did get a letter today, and it was about this woman who lost her sister, nearly six years ago and it did kind of reminded me of Prue." Phoebe told her.

"And I- Henry I mean, found a picture of Prue in our back room, but I'm sure I put it in there by mistake." Paige laughed to herself, but as she looked around sofa, she saw that she was only one that was laughing. Leo looked over to see Henry looking rather uncomfortable about the conversation, so Leo offered to buy him and Coop a drink to leave the girls to speak about the usual business.

"Okay, so what do you think then?" Paige asked Piper curiously about what she thought about the situation.

"What do I think? Well I think we should get to the manor and sort this bloody mess up!" Piper exclaimed to both of her sisters.

"Shhh!" Phoebe said to Piper, since people where turning around and looking at the three of them, "Keep your voice down, we don't want everybody else hearing! Look, don't you think that you are letting Prue getting in the way of this? What if…the crash was just the crashing of boxes falling?" She said to her. "What if seeing those photos made you think about Prue more and imagine these things happening?"

"No, I honestly do not think that is the case. Leo saw it as well, so I know for a fact that I'm not seeing things." Piper replied back to her.

"Maybe Piper is right, Pheebs? We should sort things out in the manor." Paige piped up.

"Well as much as I would like to right now…" Piper began to say, as her head looked over to the stage where she saw the band going back on, "I should really get back to work. If we do this tomorrow, at some point, we can call the Witch Doctor and maybe he can help us." She said to both of them as she stood up to leave and return back to work, leaving Phoebe and Paige looking after her thinking that maybe calling the Witch Doctor was not a good idea.

"So, do you think that she saw these things?" Paige asked Phoebe quietly, not wanting to be overheard, especially by her older sister.

"I'm not sure. She has been working hard a lot lately so she could have imagined it. Though she seems pretty serious about it." She replied back to her just as quietly.

"Well I guess with have no choice to help her then."

Minutes later, Leo, Henry and Coop all returned back with more drinks (and sparkling water for Paige) and the laughing and conversations soon picked up from where they last left them. And as soon as they had resumed the rest of their night, everyone, including Phoebe and Paige had forgotten the troubles of their oldest sister.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and the P3 had just emptied the club. Thankfully the customers that left were not too drunk so she wasn't going to hear anything from the police. Piper was behind the bar, cleaning the rest of glasses that had been left on the bar and around on several tables. She told the rest of her workers to go home, so the Genie and her were the only people that were left to clean up the eventful evening.

"Hey Genie, could you take these bags out to the bins outside? If we do it now, in the morning they can be taken by the garbage men." She asked him as she ran the 1000th glass underneath the tap.

"Sure thing Piper!" He saluted to her and grabbed the seven bags of garbage and took them all out to the bins. Piper was alone. It was bright in the club with most of the lights but she felt that she was left in the dark. She put the glass back on the shelf, turned the tap off that she had left running and made her way around to the tables in the corner to collect the rest. She picked several of them up and carefully balanced them in her hands, trying to ignore the fact that she desperately wanted to be home. Her sisters had offered to help her, but they had their own lives to live, she didn't need to be a burden.

Just when she got back to behind the bar, when she heard a shimmer by the tables in the far end of the club. _Oh no, not now, _she thought to herself. She sighed to herself and slowly placed the glasses on top of counter and turned herself around to see that three warlocks had appeared right in front of her. They looked like they meant business, and Piper knew that this was going to be a battle. Their clothes were ripped and dirty, hanging off of their bodies, like they hadn't been fed for weeks, and had the look in their eyes that they were going to get their feeding tonight. Their eyes were bright red, the colour of a poor innocent's blood, their hair was jet black as the night sky and wild like a crazed animal sticking out in all different places. Their skin was as pale as the moon, clinging to the remains of their bones, and by looking at them, they look brittle. Which might come in hand for when she wanted to vanquish them. But the one thing that frightened her was they were all identical.

"Piper Halliwell?" One of the demon on the left asked her. She moved her eyes over to him, not forgetting that there were two more that she had to be aware of.

"And how may I have you?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, as she moved out of the bar that was protected her and around towards them but keeping her distance. All three demons looked at each other and smiled to one another. This made her uncomfortable. She wanted to know what they were doing here, so she was able to kill them.

"We have a message for you." The other demon told her, that was opposite to the other one that last spoke to her.

"And what might that be?" She demanded, getting ready to lift her hands to take aim on all three demons that stood before her.

"That, the end is coming. And this time you cannot stop it. No matter how had you fight." The middle demon replied back to her, with a grin smacked across his face.

"What?" She asked him, puzzled by his reply back to her. But before she could hear an answer being replied back to her, two of the demons raised their claws up at her and took aim. Two, very powerful, fire balls came directly at her. She leapt quickly out of the way so the fire ball wouldn't kill her, she knocked herself against the tables that she was near by, crashing them over, glass flying everywhere, and hurting her arm and the side of her body as she and the stool fell to the ground. She moaned to herself with the pain that went though her body, she managed to turn herself around to get a closer look at the demons and to blow them up to pieces. She raised her hands, but before she could blow anything up, there was nothing for her too destroy. All three demons had escaped, unharmed.


	5. No Rest For The Witches

Piper made her way out of her car and towards the manor, close to nearly 4'clock. She ached everywhere, she was tired, she knew that she was going to have to sort out the party for the wretched man earlier in the morning and needed to check the Book of Shadows for the demons that had attacked her. She opened the door, which would lead her to a nice comfy bed, but she needed to do work first. She closed the door quietly behind her, making sure that she was not going to wake anyone up and cause more noise that she could handle right now. After the attack in the club she spent another hour cleaning up with the help of the Genie, she wasn't in the mood to answer his questions and so got the job as soon as she had started it.

She hung her coat and bag up by the door and made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water before she went to the attic. She made her way slowly, thinking that how much her body was aching in so much pain. She needed rest and she needed it now, but she knew that it was impossible to do so at the moment.

Walking into the kitchen she made her way to the cabinet by the sink and pulled herself out of glass. She turned her body towards the sink and placed her hand on the tap to release the cold water that was waiting for her to drink. Filling the glass right to the top, she turned the tap off and placed the glass now filled of water. She moved to the cabinet across from her and found the pain killers that would make her feel slightly better.

She placed the pill in her mouth and drank the water like her life would depend on it. She placed the glass down on the side, being careful not to drop it onto the floor. She was worried that she was going to pass out from how tired she was becoming. She made her way out slowly out of the kitchen, holding onto the side of the walls that she walked past, making sure that she could support herself all the way to the attic. Just as she was making her way into the dining room, she heard a loud bang in the living room. She snapped her head around and looked into the direction of the room. Walking as quietly as she could, she tip toped over, making sure that her hands where ready, and making sure that she was being quiet. She poked her head around the corner to see if anyone was there. Nothing. She made her way in, being completely quiet, not even daring to breath. Moving towards the window and looking behind the curtain, looking behind the sofa, once again nothing.

_What the hell is going on!?_, she shouted to herself inside of her head. She couldn't take this anymore. She crept up and looked into the darkness of the manor that was surrounding her. Then that was when she saw something run from the into the dining room. Without thinking who or what it could be, she ran out of the living room and into the main hallway, she raised her hands and with all the power that she had, she gave a full thrust of power and blew something that had been moving in the dining room. What Piper did not realise is that what ever that something was, repelled her blast back at her, making her laid against the main door, breaking the windows, falling to her feet and knocking her out unconscious.

Piper awoke later on in the morning, with a horrible headache, and even more pains than she had after P3. She lifted a sore hand to her sore head to try make the headache disappear. She opened her eyes slowly and waited till her blurred vision disappeared until she could finally see Paige and Leo around her bed, looking very worried and frightened.

"Piper, you're awake." Leo said with a sigh of relief as he helped her up so she could sit up on their bed. "I was so worry about you."

"What happened?" Piper winced, asking both Leo and Paige. They both looked each other, as to say to each other, who should tell her. "Well?" She asked them again, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, it was a bit of a shock for Leo to see you there this morning." Paige began to say to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked her confusedly.

"Erm Leo?" Paige asked him, telling Piper that she did not want to know what had happened.

"You had been blowing things up in the dining room last night. And then you knocked yourself out, how, I don't know. I heard the noise downstairs so I came down and found you mumbling about how they are coming, and you must stop them." Leo carried on explaining to Piper.

"What?!" She was confused, she didn't say anything of the sort, at least she didn't remember saying anything. She was also confused that they were suggesting that she was randomly blowing things up in the dining room which was also not true. She saw something, or someone and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Look, I saw something or someone downstairs. That's why I used my power this morning." She explained to the both of them.

"Honey…" Paige carefully said to her, "there was no body when Leo came downstairs this morning, nothing. Just a blown up chair…my favourite chair actually" She told her. Leo gave her the look as to say, "shut up and leave it for now".

Piper stared at them, with her mouth hanging wide open. They thought that she was crazy, that she was making things up

"No, no! I saw something!" Piper said, raising her voice to both of them, shocking Paige and Leo. "I wouldn't make something up like this!" She told both of them sternly and getting out of bed.

"Okay, okay. When Phoebe is back, we will call for the Witch Doctor and try and see if there are any bad spirits lurking around here." Paige told her calmly. Piper nodded her head, as a way of agreeing and as a way of thanking her for helping her in this.

Both Paige and Leo were about to walk out of the room, when Piper suddenly remembered.

"Wait! I was attacked in the club last night, by three warlocks, we need to find out who they are. They said something about the end is coming and it's something that we cannot stopped."

They both stopped in their tracks and turned around to face Piper.

"What?" Paige said to her, rather scared. "Not another ultimate power we need to destroy!"

"I don't know the thing is we need to find out who they are, and get more information out of them."

"Okay I'll go and get the Book of Shadows, you just stay here and rest till I come back."

With that, Paige and Leo left the room, leaving Piper alone, by herself. Wondering whether the stress of being Charmed, a mother, a wife and running a business was finally getting to her. She didn't know anymore, was she really imagining things? Was what Paige and Leo said to her true? She didn't understand, as she ran her hand across her head, feeling the on coming pain of another headache, she knew that things had to be sorted out

It felt that she had been asleep for days, months, years. She had never felt so tired in her life. In fact she did not even remember when she had fallen asleep. She moved her aching body out off of her bed and decided that Paige and Leo had just left her there.

_I better go and check the Book Of Shadows…hopefully Paige did it for me…_ She thought to herself but guessed that Paige hadn't checked the book because she did not think that it was important. Like everyone else.

Making her way into the attic she smelt a foul stench coming from the attic. She began walking even slower to the attic door scared and worried that something or someone was up there. She turned the corner of the stairs and poked her head around the corner and gasped, the door had been brunt completely to a crisp. She ran into the attic unaware of what might still be in the attic waiting for her.

"Paige? Paige!? Are you in here!" She called loudly.

Piper got a first clear look at the attic, it was a terrible mess. Everything was in ruins. Nearly everything in the attic was burnt or destroyed. She took careful steps further into the attic, trying to see if she could see something or someone but there was too much smoke covering every inch of the attic. "Paige, talk to me! Leo, Leo!? Are you in here!?"

She heard something move in the corner of the room. She snapped her head around and began making her way over to see where the nose had come from, forgetting to be careful. Waving the smoke from her face, she tried to see where that noise had come from. Piper randomly bent down and picked up the wood that had fallen in a heap. She saw a hand coming into her view, Leo's hand.

"Leo! Leo!!" Piper screamed. She was terrified now, something had happened here and she didn't have a clue.

"P-Piper…?" Leo's voice quietly called to her.

"I'm here honey, just give me a second and I'll have you out of here…." Piper threw everything off of her husband, not wasting a second. When finally he was clear of everything, Piper lifted him up as best as she could and supported him against her body so he could breath, though it would not do much good due to the smoke that remained.

"Leo wh-what the hell happened here?" Piper asked him looking around the room and at his face that was bleeding and bruised.

"You mean…you don't know?" Leo winced as he tried to talk to her.

"No…I was in our room asleep, I didn't hear a thing…" She replied back to him, stroking his hurt face.

"Well…after Paige and I left…you…about twenty minutes later…I heard a crash…in the attic…I went up and saw…this demon…with Paige and the book…and then…I was here…" He looked up at her in pain.

"Paige is gone? Oh my god… Right Leo I need you to try and get up hurry okay and then I'm going to get Wyatt to heal you." Piper decided.

"No…we can't do that to Wyatt…" Leo argued at her, but Piper was not hearing any of it. She lifted him off of the ground and took him back down to their room, trying to think of a reason for this.

It seemed that Phoebe was spending all her time in the office now, making her career even more of a success. She hardly got to see Coop or her sisters anymore because of the time that she had to put into her job.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in…" Phoebe called, not looking up from her computer, too busy with her work.

"Phoebe, you have a call on line one. It's your sister Piper" Her assistant said to her.

"Is it important?" She asked, still not looking up from her computer.

"Well yes. She said that someone broke into your home and attacked your brother-in-law." She replied back slowly to her.

Phoebe raised her head from the computer screen and looked at her assistant with her mouth wide open. She nodded her head as to, 'I'll take the call'. She waited till her assistant had left her office and closed her door and then took Piper's call.

"Piper? Piper? What's happened?" She asked panicky.

"That's the thing I don't have a clue what happened here. I was asleep and there I went up to the attic and everything was in ruins."

"What!?"

"Paige is missing and so is the book! You need to get over here quick!" Piper shouted down the phone.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving now!" Phoebe slammed down the phone and saved her work and before she knew it, with all the thoughts that was going through her head, she was already out of the office.

Piper hung the phone up and turned her attention to Wyatt and Leo. As much as she hated making her son tap into his powers, her husband needed his help as soon as he could get it.

"Are you okay honey? Everything is going to be alright as soon as Wyatt has healed you." She reassured him.

"No…we can't do this to him Piper…" He calmly said to her.

"Leo you need healing. You're seriously hurt." She explained to, unable to make sense of why he didn't want healing.

"We can't make Wyatt do this…even if I am his father…" He looked down at Wyatt who was hugging his teddy closely to him, with a sad face shining at his father.

"I don't mind daddy…" He quietly told him. Piper looked at her son and knew that she was not doing the right thing. She couldn't bare to see her first born son be put through this.

"It's okay Wyatt…go back to your room and play. Mummy will take care of daddy…I promise." Trying to smile at him. Both Leo and Piper watch as their son hesitated to leave the room but slowly made an effort till he was out of completely out of sight.

"Don't worry Piper…I'll be fine…Paige can heal me when you get her back…" Leo whispered to her. Piper looked into her husband eyes and kissed him softly on his lips, and told him that she would be back.

She moved quickly out of the room so she didn't have to be there any longer. Her mind was full of different thoughts and she could not process anything. Why was this happening to her? Why now? She ran her hand through her hair and led against the wall to keep her supported.

_What I am I going to do? Where's Phoebe she should be here by now…_She looked over to the clock in the corner, she had only called her about 15 minutes ago and she knew that it didn't take long to get from her office but to the manor. _Maybe she couldn't get away…_She asked herself, if it was her boss…she would blow her up for risking her husband and sister's life.

"Piper! Piper! I'm here!" Piper turned her head and saw Phoebe running up the stairs in a hurry, forgetting to take her coat off. "Is Leo okay? Where is in here?" She was beginning to make her way into Piper and Leo's room when was stopped by Piper who closed the door to stop her from going in.

"Yes Leo is in there, but he needs his rest." Piper said to her. She motioned her to follow her into the attic so she could see what happened for herself. Phoebe followed her older sister without a questions.

Once at the top of the attic, Piper let Phoebe in while she stood outside to wait for her. She didn't need to go back in, she had seen everything for herself once today.

"Woah…this is quite a mess…" She commented, looking around the whole attic and seeing the mess that had been created.

"I know…do you think you will be able to get a premonition to find out what happened?" Piper asked her, knowing full well that she would be able to get a premonition.

"Well yeah, but I wouldn't know where to begin if I'm honest…the whole attic is a mess…" She carefully looked around the attic being carefully not to step on anything that she could use. She bent down and placed her hands onto of different broken objects hoping to get something out of them. But nothing was coming to her mind.

"Any luck there Pheebs?" Piper asked, not moving from the same spot.

"Well no, not yet. I mean pretty much everything here is damaged and could help us…but so far I can't get a read off of anything. It's like something…or someone doesn't want us to know what happened here…" She replied back before getting back down to work.

"You know…I was thinking that all of this might have something to do with…Prue. You know the pictures, the necklace, and the letter that you got." Piper suggested to her. Phoebe looked up at her with a confused face, she stood up and moved over towards her, wanting to know what Piper was going on about.

"Piper…you think that Prue did this?" Phoebe asked slowly, trying to make sure that she understood.

"Well, I don't really know if I'm honest, but everything seems to be connected to her doesn't it?"

"Wait a second!" Phoebe shouted at her, waving her arms in front of her face to pull in her attention, "you think that our sister did this!" Pointing to the mess that surrounded them. "How could you think such a thing? Especially since she is-is…" _Dead. _She couldn't finish the ending of her sentence, but Piper knew what her final word was.

"What else can I think? Everything that has happened to us recently has been in one way or another connected to Prue. Maybe it's a spirit trying to warn us about something to come…" Piper explained to her.

Phoebe looked at her even more confused than she was a couple of seconds ago. She took a look around the attic and couldn't believe what her sister was saying to her. "You think that Prue. Our oldest sister did this. To give us an warning. Took our sister and the Book of Shadows to tell us something?"

"Phoebe don't talk to me like that!" Piper raised her voice at her.

"I'm sorry! But what else am I suppose to think! I come home and find that you think that our sister did this! No…I'm sorry but this is the hands of evil…not our sister. How could you think of something like that?" Phoebe exclaimed to her, shocked that her sister would think of something like that to her. She looked at her sister and knew that she didn't have anything else to say back to her. She turned around and looked at the attic once more to see if there was anything that she could use.

_The Book of Shadows stand…_ She thought to herself. She moved over to it carefully and stood it front of it and placed her hands carefully onto.

_FLASH. _

"Piper, you weren't right! We need to go now!" Phoebe said breathlessly to her sister with a horrid expression on her face.

This did not make Piper feel a better at all.


	6. A Bad Chain Reaction

Phoebe hurried out of the attic and down the stairs as fast as she could with Piper following her behind. She couldn't believe what she had saw. She was in some way disgusted and confused at the same time, she didn't know what to believe but she knew that her premonitions had never lied to her before.

"Phoebe! Where are you going!" Piper cried to her as she tried to keep up with her sister. Phoebe didn't answer, she was still thinking about what she had saw. She was trying to process the events that had seen. "Talk to me Pheebs!" Still no answer from her and this was becoming a strain on Piper. She needed to know what she had seen if it was to do with her sister. But still, Phoebe continued walking and thinking, not listening to a word her sister was saying to her. "Phoebe! Talk to me! PLEASE!" Finally Piper had enough and stepped in front of her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders to wake her out of her thoughts.

"Piper please, we need to get to work." She threw her sister's hands off of her shoulder and moved around her to get where she needed to be.

"Wait!" Piper grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to her. "Phoebe Halliwell, you will tell me and you will tell me now what you saw. Right now!" She shouted at her.

"Okay…by you not going to like it. I saw everything Prue did, attacking you the other night and kidnapping Paige, taking the book, destroying the attic and hurting Leo. I just cant believe it…our own sister…" Letting go of Phoebe's arm Piper stared into eyes. She knew that this wasn't true, her own sister, who was very much dead, would not and could not do this in anyway possible.

"Pheebs, come on we are going to sort this out. We need to come up with a plan. Maybe there is a reason behind all of this and we are not looking at it properly. She is-was our sister. She would never do this to us." Piper calmly suggested to her.

"Well Piper! I just saw our sister kidnap our other sister, steal the book and hurt Leo too! I think I'm looking at it properly!" Phoebe shouted back at her. Piper looked at her younger sister as she continued to mutter different logical reasons behind this. She knew for a fact that this was not her sister. But someone else that was behind it all, and she was beginning to understand a little quicker.

Paige Matthews struggled to open her eyes, move her arms and legs or even breath. Her mind was spinning and she was trying to think of the last thing that happened to her. It was a blank, a big hopeless blank that was not going to help her in the situation that she was now in. _Think Paige, think!_

She could hear people muttering around her, asking each other what they should do with her. This was beginning to make her nervous something bad was most likely going to happen to her. She tried to orb out of the place that she was being held in, but her power was down.

_Crap!_

Her eyes were fully open now and she was beginning to adjust her eyes to her surroundings, objects were coming into full view and she was starting to see what kind of evil was keeping her here.

She looked over in the corner and saw three identical demons discussing to each other in a strange language that she did not recognise. What made her question this situation more than anything was what did they want with her. Or what did they want with her sisters and the Book of Shadows. They hadn't seemed to noticed that she had woken up so she managed to sit up against the wall that she was near to keep herself upright. She rubbed the back of her neck feeling the sharp pains that causing her most discomfort. "Ow…" She muttered to herself quietly, she moved her hand back down so she could examine it herself. There was a deep cut in her hand that moved from index finger all the way down to her wrist. She looked at closer trying to think when and where this had happened. It was still bleeding but only slightly, it wouldn't cause her much damage.

She let her mind go back to the last thing that she remembered and that was being in the attic thumbing through the Book of Shadows trying to help Piper. She was carelessly turning over the papers without a hope in hell to try and find what Piper needed her to find. She was not in the mood for this, she wanted to care about her sister but she felt that the stress of her life was now making it a big issue for her and for herself.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing…" Paige said to herself, she wished that Piper would be able to hear her so she wouldn't have to do this herself. But being the good sister that she was, she dragged on and on hoping that something would eventually pop up. "Eurgh! I don't even know what I'm looking for!" She slammed the Book of Shadows shut and placed her head in her hands, feeling the on coming strain of a headache.

All of a sudden, she heard a shimmer in the room. She wasn't alone anymore. She raised her head out of hands and looked up to see someone that she didn't know personally but knew her anyhow.

"What the…" She wanted to try and move over towards her but couldn't seem to find the strength in her legs to move them one at a time. "How-how are you here?" Was all that she managed to say to her.

A smile lit on her visitors face, was this a good sign she didn't know, but she knew that she was going to find out soon. "The thing that you should be asking me is, "are you going to hurt me?"

_What? _Paige looked at her with her eyes fully wide, willing to run if she could make herself run that is. She picked up the Book of Shadows in her hands and held in closely in her arms. She opened her mouth to call out for Piper but she was too quick for her.

"I don't think so…" She waved her hand at her causing Paige to go flying across the room dropping the book and landing straight into a cupboard.

"AHHHH!" The pain was like nothing that she had felt before, she was struggling to breath and to even stand on her feet. She looked across the room and saw a knife, she didn't want to hurt her, though she felt like it.

"KNIFE!" She screamed, aiming it to hurt her, but not kill her. But she was too quick for her. She waved her hand towards the knife and went back in the opposite direction, towards Paige. She tried to orb out of the way but it was too quick. She automatically raised her hands to protect herself, though nothing good would come out of that, because the knife sliced the palm of her hand open.

"Ahhhhh!" Blood was pouring out of her hand, she knew that she was going to have to fight back.

"Do you think that you can beat me? You are WEAK!" She screamed at her. Without knowing what was going to happen next, she raised her hand and a fire ball in appear in her hand. Paige confused now more than ever, knew that this was not a power that she possessed. Unless she was now truly evil? The fireball came at her, Paige struggled to stand up but made it in time as the fireball hit when the ruins of the cupboard, but the blast caused her to go head first into a book case full of books of witchcraft and these were not light books. She opened her eyes and looked around the attic it was becoming a mess, their was now a fire in one part of the room, and she didn't want to be set on fire next.

"PIPER!" Paige screamed at the top of her lungs, she didn't have any fire power and needed her sisters help. Where was Phoebe, where was everyone? She rolled over to her front and used her hands and legs to support herself back up, when she saw and chest. She knew that would knock her out good. "CHEST!" She shouted, it magically disappeared and Paige aimed it at her attacker. But once again she was too quick. She waved her hand causally and aimed it at her. Eyes widen in fear, she orbed out of the way, and with a flick of her attackers hand, she went crashing into another part of the room.

Paige's face, now bloody, she was hardly recognisable through the amount of damage that she had gone through. She was aching in pain everywhere and did not have any more strength to pick herself back up or to even orb. She opened her eyes and looked up, groaning as she attempted this. When suddenly she heard a noise coming up the stairs towards the attic. _Oh thank God, Piper is coming…_ she thought to herself.

"Paige?" The voice did not come from her older sister, but from her brother-in-law, Leo. This was not good, in fact it was even worse. He did not have a fighting chance now that he was mortal. She saw him looking dumbstruck and totally shocked, she wanted to shout at him to get out of here, get help or her sisters which would have been nice. But he didn't move. "Prue…" He didn't finish want he wanted to say because before he knew it he was flew across the room, knocked out unconscious.

Paige watched as she came walking slowly up to her and bent down to get a better look at her battered and bruised face. She smiled ever so evilly at her and placed a cold hand on her shoulder, "You're coming with me." Paige tried to scream as loud as she could, because before she knew what was happening she was gone.

Paige rubbed her forehead and thought how much this was not making any sense at all. Prue was not a warlock, she was not evil, she could not steal the book, and she was definitely not alive. There was only one simply explanation and that was one of those demons had shape-shifted into her other Sister. But it did not explain how they were able to steal the Book of Shadows.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, she tried to prepare herself in case she needed to fight back, but she was so weak and in pain that part of her didn't care what happened her. But she did care about the truth.

"Dear me!" A loud voice echoed across the room. There was absolutely no chance that she was going to escape any time soon.. "Well well. Look what we have here? A little witchy-white lighter. What will I ever do with you?"

"To be honest, I don't really care at this present moment in time. But what I do care about is how you were able to steal the Book of Shadows." She asked ever so carefully.

"Now now, if I told you all that were would the fun be in all that?" He merely replied back to her, with a grin plastered across his face.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid you are going to answer my questions." Paige retorted back to him. His face came closer to Paige's, she thought that he was going to bite him, but instead he raised his head and slapped her across the face.

"You should learn some manners, my sweet." He got back up and walked briskly over to his other demons.

"Bastard…" She muttered slowly to herself. She rubbed the side of her face where she had been slapped and wiped away the blood that was pouring out of her mouth. This was beginning to seem like a bad chain reaction. And it was only going to get worse.


End file.
